littlemixfandomcom_de-20200215-history
X Factor Live Tour
Die X Factor Live Tour ist eine Tour, die nach jeder abgeschlossenen Staffel der Serie The X Factor UK stattfindet. Die Finalisten und andere Teilnehmer touren durch das Vereinigte Königreich und Irland. Hintergrund Mit Hilfe ihres Mentors,Tulisa Contostavlos, haben Little Mix mit ihren exzellenten Harmonien und starken Performances eine starke Fanbase, "Mixer" genannt, aufgebaut und am 11. Dezember schrieben sie Geschichte, als sie die erste Band wurden, die jemals The X Factor UK in dessen zehnjähriger Geschichte gewann. Sie veröffentlichten ihre erste Single, ein Cover von Damien Rices Lied "Cannonball" am selben Tag als digitalen Download. Die Single als CD, die ebenfalls drei der besten Performances der Band enthält, konnte man ab dem 14. Dezember 2011 erweben. "Cannonball debütierte auf dem ersten Platz in den britischen Single Charts vier Tage später am 18. Dezember 2011. Das Debütalbum der Gruppe, DNA, wurde am 19. November 2012 veröffentlicht und diese bracht zwei Hitsingles hervor, "Wings" und den Titeltrack. Sie halten ihre Fans, bekannt als "Mixer", up-to-date via Twitter. Little Mix begann bei ihrer ersten Arenatour mit den anderen The X Factor-Finalisten, the three month tour sees the finalists play at the biggest arenas in the United Kingdom and Ireland including the O2 Arena in London and Dublin and the MEN Arena in Manchester. Künstler Marcus Collins Marcus Collins (geboren am 15. Mai 1988) ist ein englischer Sänger, der die achte Staffel von The X Factor als Runner-Up (Zweiter) beendete. Während The X Factor war Gary Barlow ein Mentor, der seitdem weiterhin mit Collins arbeitet. Sein selbstbetiteltes Debütalbum wurde sein erstes Top 10 UK Album. Seine Debütsingle des Albums war "Seven Nation Army", ein Cover des "The White Stripes"-Hits, dass ebenso sein erster Top 10 Hit in den UK Singlecharts wurde. Amelia Lily Amelia Lily Oliver (geboren am 16. Oktober 1994) is from Nunthorpe in Middlesbrough and was the first of the girls’ category to be eliminated from the live shows on 9 October by decision of mentor Kelly Rowland, as there was no public vote in the inaugural live show. After Frankie Cocozza was expelled from the show for breaking one of the competition’s rules, the public was given a choice to vote, from the 10th until 12 November, for one act who was eliminated on week 1 to return. Amelia won the vote with over 48% of the vote and replaced Cocozza. She went on to make the final and finished in 3rd place. Amelia has reportedly signed a £500,000 3-album record deal with Sony subsidiary Xenomania. Amelia is now in the process of recording her album. On 29 June 2012, Lily announced, “You Bring Me Joy”, as her debut single which will be released on 26 August 2012 in the UK. Ihr Debütalbum wird im November 2012 veröffentlicht. Craig Colton Craig Colton is from Kirkby and is a student working in a biscuit factory in Liverpool. He was voted out of the competition in week 7, after being in the final showdown with Amelia Lily and receiving the fewest number of votes, due to the judges vote being deadlocked. On 16 January 2012, Colton revealed he is working on his debut album. When asked about the album, he stated "it's very indie and it's very acoustic and it's got a nice little hint of jazz." Colton unveiled his debut single "Beautiful Surprise" on 12 February, and will go to Los Angeles in the summer to write and record new material with Robbie Williams.Despite identifying as being gay on 9 October 2012, he revealed to NOW that he was actually Bisexual. Janet Devlin thumb|left|220px In 2011, Devlin auditioned for the eighth series of The X Factor. Her audition was screened on 20 August 2011, where she performed Elton John's "Your Song". Her Audition was successful as all four Judges: Louis Walsh, Tulisa Contostavlos, Kelly Rowland and Gary Barlow put her through to the next round. She performed Coldplay's "Fix You" in week 1 of the live shows and was put through to the next round by mentor Kelly Rowland, as there was no public vote in the first week. Devlin topped the public vote more than any other Act as she received most public votes for the first four weeks of voting (Weeks 2,3,4 & 5) and reached Week 8 before landing in the bottom 2 with Misha B. Despite polling more public votes than Misha B, she was voted off by judges Contostavlos and Walsh with Rowland refusing to vote. Devlin's final song in the sing off was Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars". During the live shows, Courtney Love tweeted Simon Cowell to offer to give Devlin one of Nirvana's Tracks for the show. This, however, did not transpire. Johnny Robinson Johnny Robinson, aged 45, is from Harrow, London. Born to an Irish mother and an English father, Robinson has one older brother and an older sister and took part in Stars in Their Eyes when he was 24, as Boy George, and got through to the grand final. The Daily Mirror also revealed that he performs as a female impersonator in drag clubs around London under the name Sarah Lee. The Mirror also put a video of one of his performances in the clubs as a drag queen. In week five, he was in the bottom three along with The Risk and Kitty Brucknell. The Risk had the lowest amount of votes, and were eliminated. Brucknell and Robinson then sang again for survival in the final showdown. He was eliminated by his mentor Louis, Tulisa and Kelly, despite having more public votes than Brucknell. Kitty Brucknell thumb|left|220px Kitty Brucknell (born Kimberley Edwards) aged 27, is from Cheltenham. She used to be a Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, and (more recently) Lady Gaga tribute act, and featured on Dinner Date programme and also on BBC Radio 1 BBC Three and several American TV shows. Misha B thumb|right|220px Misha Bryan (born 10 February 1992), better known as Misha B, is from Manchester. Born to a single mother Florence, she was raised from 3-months old on by her aunt Lily, as her mother could not take care of her. Her father is unknown. Misha started singing seriously aged 14, and says that singing was 'my way of understanding myself'. Before X Factor she sang on the open mic circuit and busked in Manchester to tackle her stage fright. The Risk The Risk ist eine vierköpfige Boyband that were initially composed of Ashley Baptiste (22, aus London), Autoverkäufer Andy Merry (20, aus Ayr), "Burger King"-Chef Derry Mensah (21, aus London), Marlon McKenzie (28, aus Manchester) und Mitchell McPike. Charlie Healy (25, aus Coventry) wurde zu der Band hinzugefügt, während Marlon und Mitchell die Band brought into the band, while Marlon and Mitchell were removed from the group at judges houses stage of the competition. Healy hatte sich mit einer anderen Gruppe, "The Keys", beworben, während die anderen drei sich als Solisten bewarben. Kategorie:Tour